


SongBird (Good Life)

by AyaHalloway



Category: FF7, Final Fantasy 7
Genre: AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaHalloway/pseuds/AyaHalloway
Summary: A drabble written for a friend. Based off "Good Life" by One Republic.Zack Fair is wandering the world to leave behind heartbreak when he spots a seemingly familiar man dressed in red and full of sorrow.





	

Snorting, Zack woke to find himself in a motel room he did not remember paying for. But there was evidence of a rather excellent blowout party he was probably going to have to.

Pulling on last night’s clothes, and trying to think through a hangover, Zack recalled the groupies he had met on the road not long after his departure from New York. The had been so much fun to hang out with, the raven joined them on their road trip- following a group called One Republic- around the world on the tours. Of course, he did promise to get them some truly amazing shots with the camera he brought everywhere. (Being a photographer had it’s perks, and, thankfully, getting a ride along in exchange for pictures was one of them.)

That first night he had heard the band, their songs had stuck. And especially now as words came back to haunt him when he realized that he was in London. Those many weeks traveling with them in the US eventually led to plane tickets to Europe when the band took off it’s tour to the East.

Laughing, Zack left the paid-for room (god bless groupies) and found his friends in the lobby. Eager to tease him for sleeping in and telling him to explore if he wanted, they were going to be spending the day here. So off he went, taking in the common tourist sights- Big Ben, Piccadilly, the works! Complete with beautiful pictures of said famous spots- and some of the tourists themselves. 

Yes, everyone loved the cute guy with a camera.

On the day went, and Zack’s head spun with the wonders of this part of the huge world. Making him forget the reason he chose to leave behind his home in favor of this newest whimsy. At least until he saw the man in the graveyard. From what he could see at this distance; the Man was beautiful. Long raven hair tied back in a red band, that still found ways through to hang over his eyes. Pale, smooth skin that could have bee carved from the marble graves themselves.

Zack didn’t think much of graveyards, he always felt a kind of lonely longing in his chest in them. Which was strange, because no one he cared for had died (except for one, but Zack refused to consider it since it happened so recently). But the Man, as he stood next to a mausoleum, his pain was displayed plainly. That look of sad longing, as if he had personally known whomever rested beneath the ground, it tugged so terribly at his heart with empathy. Zack had to have his picture- the itch in his fingers demanded so.

Up the camera went, and off went the flash. The Man jerked from halfway across the hallowed ground, looked towards him with wide eyes, and fled. Grimacing with an unspoken apology, Zack curried into the graveyard. Curious to see whom the Man had been visiting.

It was an odd grave, Zack decided. An angel statue kneeled in front of the sealed entryway. Bent over a chalice, with a stone butterfly resting inside the dip. Once more he felt that familiar loneliness sweep over him , but stronger than ever. Shaking his head, Zack jogged out of the graveyard and checked the camera for the picture of the Man… And it had come out blurry!

He huffed, and glanced back at the tomb. The grave had no answers for him what to do next, but Zack had the strangest feeling the other would not be returning. If he wanted that picture, he would need to find the Man again. So find him, Zack decided, he would.

It had been years since he had last seen the Man- to the point where grey hairs were worming their way into his hair- but his features remained clear in Zack’s mind. A mental picture that he could shake. Over and over he would turn the image in his mind. Trying to guess why he looked so sad. Wondering how he might look with a smile— and wanting to be the one to put it there. Or just a name to put to that beautiful face.

But these years hadn’t passed by with only his obsession for that Man. No,he traveled over the continent. Visiting the Wonders of the World. Seeing ridiculous expressions of wealth, terrible visions of poverty. Cultures rich in good values, and lacking them too. Watching cruelty and kindness like he had not known existed in his small apartment with everything twos back in New York. And soon, he forgot what the second pair had meant to him

He had dipped into Africa, sweltered with the pyramids, washed in the river Ganges, walked the Great Wall, climbed around the Mongolian mountains. Taken so many pictures, he had to find a wifi hot spot to download into his email so as not to lose a thing- Five times! 

So many conversations he’d spoken, each composed of the same thing; “This is the good life.” and being called a fool for being happy- even when they had wistful smiles on their faces. Though always, he chased whispers of a man in red, haunting graveyards with an angel statue- an angel posing in various ways and stone adornments, but always holding a butterfly.

Occasionally he wondered after the people he’d left behind. Wondered if they knew of these things too. So occasionally he sent some of those pictures to them, but never replied much to the emails with words. His pictures spoke enough he felt.

It was not until Rome did he see the Man again. 

The day dawned bright and hot. Clogged with tourists and citizens going about their business, while Zack himself explored the numerous ruins- still hoping to see his enigma. Looking for that angel-and-a-butterfly statue.

Zack was inside the Coliseum, waiting out the hottest part of noon in the shade when he saw him. Dressed in black skinny jeans, dark boots, shirt, and a red old-timey cloak, was his Graveyard Man. Standing only a few feet away, looking out over the degrading stone with a look as sad and faraway in time as Zack remembered.

This time he didn’t wait for his camera, Zack strode straight up to him, reached out and gripped his shoulder. Unwilling to chase him another ten years across the globe.

The Man jerked around to face him, and scowled. He glared at Zack’s hand, and then at him rather pointedly. Causing Zack to mumble (though he didn’t remove his hand), “I’m sorry- I just didn’t want you going anywhere this time! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Graveyard Man blinked at him, and looked away as pain crossed over his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Well, I wanted to say I was sorry for startling you- and taking your picture without permission. But mostly I just wanted to ask you your name.” The man turned back to him slowly, guarded and miserable. Though perhaps, grudging admiration for his persistence was there too.

“… Vincent.” Vincent finally said reluctantly. Which made Zack beamed at him. Obviously over the moon to have his name.

“I’m Zack! Also I, uh, I wanted to ask if I could get a picture of you. Since I didn’t ask the first time after all! Though, I’d like to see if you can smile for me.”

Vincent blinked at him again- A long slow blink of sheer disbelief. Zack only smiled at him. Hoping for one in return.

“I do not smile.” The enigma replied flatly after a period of silent staring. Almost regretting saying so at the pout he received, and then watching Zack’s brighten again with some crazy scheme.

“So you say~” Vincent opened his mouth, but the foolish younger raven plowed right on. “How ‘bout this then! If I can get you to smile, you’ll let me take your picture?”

Staring at that goofy smile through slitted eyes, the immortal wondered why he could never lose this infuriating mortal. No matter the date or place, this single soul shown bright in blue eyes to try to ease the loneliness he carried always. At least for however short their lifespan would be this time. That day in the graveyard, Vincent had seen Zack, and known him as the lover he had taken over and over through the centuries. So he had run, hoping to leave incarnation behind. Save himself another heartbreak. Alas, his stubborn soulmate had chased him down yet again. And again was begging for the simplest of things, melting away the sorrow so easily.

Vincent knew he should say no…

“Fine.” Gods did damn them both.

The rest of the day was the best and the worst for both men. They toured Rome together, Zack telling the stories of his travels, and piece by piece pulling stories out of Vincent. How frustrated they both were by the end of it- Zack with how much he could see Vincent restraining him. Trying to to enjoy the simple pleasure of a smile. And Vincent with how easily he fell all over again.

Eventually, as the moon crawled its way high into the sky, Zack dragged his stubborn friend towards a hotel and paid for a room for them both. Casually ignoring the quiet protests from Vincent.

Alone at last, Zack faced an uncomfortable Vincent and studied him.

“I’v been alive forty years almost, and I haven’t met anybody so unwilling to laugh!” He huffed out, trying to hold back a childish pout.

The immortal, having nothing to say, and all too much at one, turned away. Despairing and wishing that- for once- his lover wasn’t so kind to a bitter thing like himself. Shifting uncomfortably at Zack’s second annoyed huff, he didn’t expect the photographer to take his chin and force them to face again. (He did that every time, all the incarnations had.)

“Why won’t you talk to me about what’s bugging you? Maybe I can help.”

“… You have not brought a smile yet.” Vincent cursed himself for being so callous at the irritated look that response got him. 

“You haven’t seen my best try yet!” Zack shot back. 

Despite having chased a man he knew nothing about (other than he stood in graveyards) for a ridiculous amount of time, when Zack tried his ‘best’, that was probably the far stupider thing. For he stepped too close, and drew Vincent into a kiss. Why? Honestly, he had no idea why he felt so drawn to this man. Why he wanted to be the one to take away the pain he saw in a perfect set of rust colored eyes.

The smack he expected never came. Instead, Vincent melted right into the kiss with only a small sound of surprise. For a while, all seemed perfect. The rest of the world became an after thought to the feels of lips moving against each other. Hands clinging and arms holding close, only being removed if the clothes that were in the way went with them. The feeling of something precious that might slip away at any second if they let go.

When morning came, Zack refused to open his eyes for the sun. Opting instead for the more pleasant option of nuzzling into a warm body beside him. Even though that body seemed oddly tense and made cuddling difficult.

Groaning, Zack mumbled, “Vince relax. Sex happens sometimes.” He yawned and looked at the other man through squints. 

“My name is Vincent.” He grumbled back. Very slowly, he tried to do as told by wrapping arms around Zack in return. Trying not to flinch when light touches trailed over the scars across his chest- the legacy of his immortality that he could never speak of.

This feeling, it was wonderfully familiar in painful ways for them both. And Vincent no longer wanted to stand it, he couldn’t stay. Not this time. He tried to slip out of the embrace- only to be tugged back and pinned under Zack.

“Look Vincent, I don’t know why you’re acting like this. Like you’re scared of me- but you don’t have to be you know? I’m not going to hurt you.” Now it was Zack’s turn to look pained and miserable. A look that broke the elder’s heart and, without conscious thought, made him reach up and pull Zack into his arms once more.

“I’m sorry.” The broken immortal breathed out into dark hair. Feeling guilt and fear at the grey strands he saw in it. “It is just… I know you will break my heart. I wish this was not so, but it is the only outcome of our meeting. Now or ever again.”

Nothing happened for a moment, then Zack pushed himself up to look at his newfound lover. Searching his face for an answer to the cryptic certainty of his words. For the first time, he noticed something. Since that first glimpse of him, Vincent hadn’t seemed to have aged a day.

Pursing his lips, Zack gave him a determined look. 

“I don’t care if my heart gets broken. The last man I dated turned out to be a serial killer- you can’t possibly be worse than knowing that. Look, we have plenty of time- don’t give me that look. I don’t know what’s going on in your head right now, but I do want to know. I want to see you smile Vincent. So give us a chance alright?”

There was a loud gulp, and a slow nod.

“Good, now kiss me dammit. You'r a damn good kiss- Mmphf~”


End file.
